A New Cause…for laughter!
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Shinji Ikari/Death, the Endgame learns more from film and television than simple facts. Purely comedy.


Creation began on 07-21-15

Creation ended on 07-21-15

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A New Cause…for laughter!

A/N: This has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story, but will portray Shinji Ikari/Death, the Endgame in a comedic light. It goes a bit like this.

Due to his introduction into the realm of movie magic, Death had learned a little more than his mortal incarnation ever did prior to his demise in Tokyo-3, including how certain filmmakers would create what Mana and Mordecai Asagi told him were parodies of films that were directed towards making people laugh rather than scream.

"Different film genres gain different responses from those that watch them," Mana told him one time as they watched a comedy film using parodies of the original films from the horror genre. "Action and adventure films gain admiration for the heroics and stunts, romance films direct towards love and happiness in one way or another, even potential heartbreak and heartache, while horror films are meant to make people have fun by being frightened by the details of the plot therein."

"I don't see how there is fun in being scared," he had responded to her.

"Well, some people seek a good type of scare from a horror movie, like a scene that would make you jump out of your seat in a theater or give you nightmares."

"There are also films that use combinations of different genres to create a completely unique film," added Mordecai to the conversation. "Some films and television series take from old tales and myths, both ancient and urban, and give them a twist. Say you heard of a man that has a near-death experience, and, upon recovering, he realizes there's something going on that he unknowingly becomes involved in and has to deal with the situation. Or…the television series we're going to introduce you to later today called Sleepy Hollow, which takes the story of the Headless Horseman and gives it a modern-day retelling."

As Death processed the information they fed him, he saw on the television where the serial killer had just decapitated a young girl…and how the girl's severed head continued to speak of how the would-be game they were playing was nothing more than that, a game, and then they threw her still-talking head into a lost and found bin.

"So, in this comedy film, the people that perform their roles are just supposed to be dumb?" He asked Mana.

"That's right," she answered. "That's what makes it funny. Instead of following what was done in the original film, they do something totally different. They break from tradition and the rules involved in the plot."

"There are rules to follow?"

-x-

"…When I cut off his head," the man in the prison cell told the woman.

As Death continued to watch the pilot of the televised series, he found it illogical for a man to survive decapitation and continue to function. But had to remind himself that this was make-believe, so any man surviving without their head was always part of the horror or supernatural. And his introduction into the science fiction film of RoboCop taught him how, in the far future when science progressed more to help people, people could, eventually, have much of their bodies replaced with prosthetics should their natural limbs or organs become compromised.

"This day continues to bear gifts," the man said to the woman on the TV.

-x-

"I got something for each of you sinners to listen to," Death expressed to the seven gangsters he hung up by their wrists in the chop shop he found them in. "This is retribution for all the families you destroyed, the children you've harmed, the lives you've taken."

The men, dressed in business suits and gangster paraphernalia, were worried due to the fact that this dead kid was going to kill them, regardless of what they tried to do to make him look the other way. They heard how this guy couldn't be bribed or reasoned with, that he never felt pity, remorse or fear against those he chose to hunt down for their crimes against those that did them no wrong.

Taking out his sickle, Death split it half, now wielding duo sickles.

"It goes a little something like this," he started, and started to swing his blades at them. "Death is here to slash you guys! Cut more than holes in your asses! I shall write with your blood on the walls and then haunt you up to your eyeballs! If you prey upon the innocent, expect my vengeful presence upon your hearts! Slit decapitation, dismemberment annihilation, and when it's all said and done, you'll be running in the fiery depths of Hell! Peace through justice!"

With his sickles now dripping with blood, the horseman had murdered the men that did wrong to innocent lives, scattering their corpses across the whole room, splattering their blood on the walls. And now, he had to leave his blood message for the honest police to find so that they would know this was his doing.

I wonder if the Asagis will instruct me of the rules of horror films, the horseman wondered.

Fin

A/N: While this story has nothing to do with the actual story, it does show Death being further educated by those brighter than his previous life of mortality.


End file.
